Puzzle
by tein
Summary: In order to solve a puzzle, one must first find all the pieces. Multi-chap-prompt-ficlet. TsubaMari
**Hello! I haven't written for this fandom in a while. I have only recently returned to the fandom and with my new found love for TsubaMari I have returned with a prompt-style piece of fiction. I plan on having about 12, maybe 13 chapters. The following is me trying to get the hang of it again. I'll be working in a freeform/AU version since I want to focus on specific themes. And the Symphogear-theme is a bit too grand here. Some specific character traits will, of course, be used - Tsubasa is still going to be the sword-wielding badass she is, and I might even mention her kill count of motorbikes, who knows. With Maria and Tsubasa as primary characters, I will focus on their POVs - mostly Maria, since she comes easier to me, but the general gist is laid out for both.**

 **English is not my fist language and I have forgone, in my giddiness, to consult a Beta, so please excuse any mistakes or, better yet; Review or PM me directly.  
**

 **As usual, I do not own SZS.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **Introduction**

.

The life of an Idol was never an easy one, this Maria knew. Rehearsals, dance practice, and the likes have become a second nature to her just a few months after her debut. She was a soloist, a famous one, known around the world and she was sure to keep it that way.

Whatever odds stood against her.

"A Duet?"

"A Collaboration with a Japanese Idol, actually."

"What brought this on? Why wasn't I informed of this earlier?!"

Maria was certain her wheelchair-ridden Manager, Nastassja, would lunge at the corporate manager in a matter of seconds, were it not for her body practically bound to her chair.

A sigh, the Director, sounded. A hint of annoyance lingered within.

"Now see, Nasta- "

"That's Professor Nastassja for you." The elderly woman snapped scornfully.

"Right. See, _Professor_ Nastassja, this is a great opportunity. We have wanted Maria to be known around the world. We are underway well, having her perform with a Japanese Singer surely wouldn't hurt." The director explained shortly, a raised eyebrow and a frown on his lips.

Maria didn't always let her Manager talk for her, but she reclined on the sofa, preferring to listen and observe for once. Her eyes traveled to her manager.

Nastassja Sergeyevna Tolstaya, her (former Russian athletic) manager. Indigo hair neatly combed, usually kind lilac eyes shone with a ferocity that betrayed nothing. It was no secret that she disliked the Director and no wheelchair could hinder her from, one day, jumping at him for his atrocious ideas of promoting Marias carrier.

"Who is that Japanese singer anyway." She also had a penchant for asking questions that seemed more like orders.

The director shuffled around his desk shortly, pulling forth a blue folder.

"Kazanari Tsubasa. She's also a solo idol and has been catching quite a bit attention from an English producer. You might know her- "

"She was in that Band once, right? Zwei Wing or something like that." A twitch. He disliked getting interrupted by the aggravating old woman.

Marias interest, however, was immediately drawn towards the folder. She knew that name, her adoptive siblings were fans of 'Zwei Wing'.

The folder landed near Nastassja, who picked it up, quickly skimming over the details. Her fingers itched to read it too. To read about this 'Kazanari Tsubasa'.

"When are we to meet her?" Quick to the point, her manager sounded.

"Her manager called an hour ago, they're checking in at their hotel and will come shortly afterward." The director sounded relatively amused, he knew he had won this debate. But Maria knew, Professor Nastassja wouldn't leave without repercussions. It was an amusing scene, to the coral-haired idol at least. They did like to one-up each other at every given chance.

"We are having an off-day tomorrow." Nastassja said with finality as she wheeled out of the room, Maria on her trail with a smile towards the director, who merely huffed, already dialing the secretary to cancel practice and rehearsals for tomorrow.

.

.

.

The Japanese manager introduced himself as Ogawa Shinji. A friendly smile on his lips as he bowed first to Nastassja then to herself. He was of average height, brown hair and eyes, hidden behind a pair of glasses, doing a suit.

Nastassja had called, the number was stuck on a post-it note on the folder, right after the door to the directors' bureau had closed. Without an introduction, of course, since she was still annoyed by this piece of information so promptly served ice-cold, the Russian woman had rescheduled their meeting in their hotel. (They needed to eat lunch anyway.)

"Maria Cadenzavna Eve. It's a pleasure to meet you. And you as well Professor Nastassja. We already have a table, let me lead you there." Ogawa said, not in the least bothered by the glare lilac-eyes directed at him.

She coughed, gaining her Managers attention. A nod, with a crooked smile. Maria knew Nastassja was a bit (or a lot, really) stubborn, she meant well, but she should steer her anger away from innocent people.

"Lead the way Mr. Ogawa." Well, it was a start.

The hotel in itself was nothing special, but they rarely were nowadays, to traveling celebrities such as herself, the Idol found. At least it was quiet and not full of tourists, these Japanese people picked well.

Shinji led them into the restaurant, there were more people there, but he steered clear of full tables, opting to head to a corner table that was occupied by a single female person with blue hair, a few shades brighter than her Managers indigo ones and a long side ponytail.

This was Kazanari Tsubasa. One of Japans' most successful idols. And they, apparently, had quite a few of those in varying numbers and units.

Dark blue eyes moved up from the table, recognizing her own manager, probably, before she got up in a regal posture. It reminded the older idol somewhat of a warrior standing on attention. An amusing image, to Maria, a dancing warrior perhaps?

"Ogawa-san."

"Tsubasa-san. These are Maria Cadenzavna Eve," He gestured to her person, and she noted how difficult it must be for a foreigner to spell out her name, "and Professor Nastassja." Tsubasa inclined her head in a slight bow to both women, her eyes fixed on Maria herself. Almost as if she was an opponent. This wouldn't do at all.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kazanari-san" Maria spoke in fluent Japanese, a friendly smile on her lips. They would need to get along in order to perform a duet – a collaboration – together. It's a good thing she had learned Japanese along with her adoptive siblings. And it seemed to have helped Tsubasa as well if her slight start was any indication.

"You as well, Maria Cadenzavna Eve." Okay, she had a good voice. Deep, strong, husky. And, even with her name being a mouthful, managed to pronounce it as accurately as possible.

"Just Maria is fine. It's a bit difficult, I know."

"Maria-san, then." Tsubasas' answers were short. Precise. Nastassja was bound to like her, Maria thought as she and both managers took a seat at the table.

They had plans to discuss, after all.

.

.

.

An hour into their little meeting and Tsubasa had barely spoken a word, preferring to listen than to give her input. Maria would've liked to hear what the fellow idol had in mind for their project. But she, at least, seemed to thaw up to the idea of a collaboration easier than Nastassja herself. Alas, Ogawa excused himself for a few minutes, his telephone rang.

 _Alone with two stoic women. Oh, joy…_

The silence permeating their lunch table could've been sliced with a sword, Maria noted and unconsciously nodded to herself, deciding to break the silence herself-

"So, Miss Kazanari. What are your thoughts on this project?" Nastassja beat her to it.

Tsubasa crossed her arms, seemingly deep in thought.

"Honestly, I'm still wrapping my mind around it." She started, "I'm very grateful for the opportunity to work with you, of course. It is just…" The Japanese idol searched for a word, Maria cut in as if it was a second nature to her, "Overwhelming?"

She received a short nod at that.

"Ogawa-san only recently convinced me, that this would be a good idea. And good for my... our future. I will believe him, he has yet to disappoint me." Maria relished in the sound of her voice. She was aware that Tsubasa was younger than her, but she seemed much older when she talked. The older idol wondered what the blue-haired young woman would be like stripped of her stoicism. Perhaps more feminine? Maybe even, dare she say it, cute?

"What about you, Maria-san? Are you alright with this arrangement?" She almost sounded like they entered an irrevocable marriage. A chuckle escaped her lips at that thought.

"I look forward to working with you, Kazanari-san. I hope we can learn from each other." Was all she answered.

And it was the truth. She did look forward to their collaboration, however sudden it was sprung on them, she was sure they would master this. Foremost, however, did she look forward to solving the puzzle that was Kazanari Tsubasa.


End file.
